midotaka drabbles
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: a collection of drabbles about midorima and Takao. Ratingss vary
1. Chapter 1

"Sh-Shin-chan?" Takao whimpered when he felt Midorima pull him close and kiss the top of his eye lid as if he was trying to kiss away the tears. He even removed the glasses from his face to kiss him.

They had lost against Rakuzan. They were so close to winning it all, so fucking close.

It's how Midorima knew they were tears of frustration, not sorrow. At the same time he waned to comfort his boyfriend, and words didn't seem to be cutting it.

Takao seemed to quiet down once in his boyfriends arms, and the kiss was an added bonus. Then Takao's finger gripped his jacket tightly as if he had no plans on letting go.

There weren't that many times when Takao sought comfort from Midorima, knowing that his personality wouldn't allow him to act anything other than cold at times. So having Midorima seek him out must of brought some form of comfort.

"Better." Midorima asked.

"Yeah." Takao wiped his eyes.

"We'll make them pay next year." Midorima promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Midorima didn't understand. He'd done everything possible to get Takao to go away. Yet for some reason the other teen still stuck around.

Midorima knew he was intimidating. One look and most people would flee. Not Takao. Midorima would glare and Takao would laugh, call him Shin-chan and all but pat him on the head.

He wasn't sure what was going on until he was talking with him. This time he actually paid attention and…oh,oh.

Takao is gay. Takao is gay, and is hitting on him.

A blush took over the taller boys face. He'd never been in this kind of a situation before. He wasn't sure if he should say something or wait for Takao to ask before he….

He really wasn't sure of what to do. He thought of asking Kise later, but he had a feeling that his old teammate would just laugh. Besides, he could ignore it for the time being. He had a feeling that Takao was trying not to scare him off, and wouldn't act on his feelings anytime soon.

"Shin-chan!" Takao hugged him from behind holding out a envelope in front of him.

"What's this?" Midorima asked slightly nervous. He'd watch enough anime to see where this is going.

"Open it when you get home." Takao was blushing when Midorima looked back at him.

When he did read it, he wasn't sure what to do. He could tell from the shaky hand writing that when the note was written Takao was nervous. It must of taken a lot of courage.

By now Takao had become a huge friend to him, and he didn't want to ruin it by saying no. However he also didn't want to ruin it by claiming to have feelings that didn't exist for the other.

He really did hate himself when he had to explain to Takao the next day that he didn't feel the same way. Takao had smiled and said that he wasn't expecting him to, but he wanted to say something anyways.

He tried to smile and say he was fine and MIdorima could tell that he wasn't. He left it alone and continued to be friends. Things weren't the same after that. They weren't as close and it made Midorima feel like he made a mistake, and judging from the look on Takao's face he was thinking the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Takao had an odd habit of wrapping himself around Midorima. He would sit in his lap for hours and just wrap his arms and legs around his torso and just sit there.

Midorima had long since stopped trying to make him stop. It was oddly comforting to have Takao surrounding him and loving him in such a way. He'd never been in a relationship before, so this was all knew to this.

Sometimes Takao would fall asleep there, or just nuzzles him and talk about how cute "Shin-chan" is. Midorima's stomachs would do flips and flops, and he thought that this is what love much feel like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated - M**

"Shin-chan." A breathy moan escaped through Takao's lips. His hips shook as he felt Midorima penetrating him from behind. His fingers try to dig into the wall in front of him, as he tried to stay grounded.

It was hard to stand because of the position and the way his toes were curling. He opened his mouth to moan again and a hand came up to cover his mouth.

"You're being loud." Shintarou's left, bandage less hand gasped his waist. The fingers were still wet from preparing Takao's entrance. It didn't stop him from getting a good grip and thrusting completely inside.

"Mphf." A muffled moan slipped out, that could be heard through Midorima's fingers. His back arched trying to get Midorima a little further inside. They were just getting started and he already needed more.

Shintaro was leaning over Takao, trying to catch his breath. It was so tight inside his lover. The moist walls were contracting around him, desperate for the stimulation of movement.

"I'm going to move." Midorima said, and Takao whimpered in response. Midorima always started with a noticeably quick pace. Takao was never really prepared for it, and he always found himself whimpering and moaning and crying out in surprise.

He didn't get why his mouth was being covered. They were in Midorima's house, and no one else was home. It's why Takao didn't mind that they were doing it in the hallway. They barely gotten their clothes off. Midorima had taken off his jacket and dropped his pants to have enough room, and only Takao's legs were bare and his jacket was pushed up some to stay out of the way.

He lifted his head trying to shake the hand from his face. It was impossible for him to cry out and get the pent up feeling out of his chest like this. His body was in overload, and tears were starting to well in the corners of his eyes.

It didn't help that he could hear Midorima groaning above him. The speed of the thrusts were picking up.

"Mphf, mphf." He pleaded, well aware that Midorima wasn't listening to him. His legs and lower body had gone limp. The only thing that kept his body up was the fact that Midorima was holding him.

His hands were trying desperately to cling to the wall, as a slapping noise filled the hallway. He was fighting to keep his eyes from rolling in the back of his head. He was going to cum soon.

"K-Kazunari." Shintarou moaned out huskily, the noise coming from deep in his chest. Takao's eyes went half massed as he felt his release coming.

He was chanting "Shin-chan" over and over again, or he would be if he could talk. Instead it came out as muffled cries. It was becoming hard to breath. He could feel Midorima throbbing inside him, his thrust became erratic.

"Kazu…" He didn't finish getting the name out as he came slamming back in with each spurt of cum the burst from his head. His body was going weak from the orgasm, and his hand finally fell from Takao's mouth.

"Ahhh, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, yes, please!" A string of pleads fell from his lips the moment he could speak. He came all sobbing, not caring if his cum got on the walls.

They collapsed on the floor panting. Takao was shaking is back end still numb and his body sensitive.

"Shin-chan, I had no idea you were into bondage."

"I'm not."

"You all but gagged me."

"You're loud, my neighbors would of come over to see what's wrong. They have a key, nanodayo!"

"Right." Takao curled to be on his lovers lap.

"You're getting cum on the leg on my pants."

Takao ignored him leaning against him.

"Shin-chan." He said after a bit.

"Yes."

"One more time, but this time don't gag me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: ****_Blame_**

It was odd for Midorima to take charge. He was kissing Takao with so much passion, Takao didn't know what to do. He held onto the bigger male. One hand gripped his back and the other found purchase in the green forest on top of the others head.

Midorima pulled him close, mimicking Takao's action. He used his hand to pull Takao's head to completely seal their lips together as he deepened the kiss, adding tongue into the mix. His second hand was on the lower back and pulled him flushed against himself.

Takao's legs didn't move with him. They lay lifelessly on the bed. His toes twitched, but that was about it.

"Shin-chan," he whimpered. When the other moved to to be more on top of him. The hand on his back moved to run down and caress his leg. Takao let out a moan curling his toes the slightest bit.

That was when something wet dripped on his face. He looked up to see Shintarou's crying.

"Shin-chan, what's wrong?" Midorima buried his face into Kazunari's neck, letting out sob after sob.

"Shin-chan." He held his boyfriend tightly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shin-chan…"

"I'm sorry," he said again as he kept running his hand over the leg.

"I'm getting better," Takao said, "Even if I wasn't, I don't blame you. I would never blame you." He titled his body so he could see Midorima's face. He rested his hand gently on Shintarou's cheek.

"Kazunari…" he said softly.

Takao kissed him.

"I promise," Midorima started to plant kisses down Takao's neck moving down is torso, past the hips, and over the thigh and calves. "I'll find a way to make this better." He ended at the toes, and kissed the foot lightly.

"That tickles Shin-chan," Takao giggled. The muscles in his foot flexed in protest.

Shintarou smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
